


[Podfic] Don't You Fret My Dear, It'll All Be Over Soon (And I'll Be Waiting Here For You)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assembly!Bren and Cult Leader!Jester, Cult Leader Jester Lavorre, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Caleb Widogast, POV Jester Lavorre, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Bren does another couple sweeps through the building, and doesn’t find much besides a few drawings that look like dicks, honestly. He leaves as quickly as he’s come, mind racing as he walks back towards the Assembly. Who is the Traveler? How has he amassed this many followers? How big are the balls on their leader. He pops his fingers, shoving them back into his pockets as he walks.He’s curious now, he’ll admit.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: [Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Don't You Fret My Dear, It'll All Be Over Soon (And I'll Be Waiting Here For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't You Fret My Dear, It'll All Be Over Soon (And I'll Be Waiting Here For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634927) by [smokeandjollyranchers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.dontyoufretmydearitllallbeoversoon/01.%20Don%27t%20You%20Fret%20My%20Dear%2C%20It%27ll%20All%20Be%20Over%20Soon.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.dontyoufretmydearitllallbeoversoon/01.%20Don%27t%20You%20Fret%20My%20Dear%2C%20It%27ll%20All%20Be%20Over%20Soon.mp3) | 26 MB | 0:38:05  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.dontyoufretmydearitllallbeoversoon/01.%20Don%27t%20You%20Fret%20My%20Dear%2C%20It%27ll%20All%20Be%20Over%20Soon%20%28And%20I%27ll%20Be%20Waiting%20Here%20For%20You%29.m4b)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:38:05


End file.
